


Chrysanthemums in the Morning Light

by tivcmoyb



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Living Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tivcmoyb/pseuds/tivcmoyb
Summary: Carter knew every relationship had issues, especially ones with gods.
Relationships: Anubis/Carter Kane
Kudos: 9





	Chrysanthemums in the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> hi im a writing noob and i dont write a lot, please be gentle! sadie and anubis have a past relationship, and carter and anubis are an established relationship :) i havent finished reading the kane chronicles yet so please forgive me for inaccuracies!

Carter knew he was in too deep when he melted into familiar strong arms without looking back. He knew he was in too deep when he came home and smiled when he saw a lump in their bed, in their room, in their shared apartment. He knew he shouldn’t feel insecure, that Anubis promised him so much more than he ever had with Sadie. He knew he shouldn’t compare them to Sadie, to when they were kids who had no idea what they were doing. But...sometimes he couldn’t help but second guess himself when he saw this gorgeous, gorgeous man step out of their room and light up at the sight of him. He knew, for a very long time, that gods had passing fancies. He knew Anubis was a god, and that they could never be forever. However much he considered this, he couldn’t help his knees getting weak, and his lips curling up as he opened his arms as an offering. He couldn’t help melting when this gorgeous man wrapped his arms around him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :]!


End file.
